Hero-DeckMasters Wiki:Policy
General policy This policy is drafted to protect Hero-DeckMasters Wiki from abuse and is also designed to place standard guidelines on the editing and creation of articles on this site. For this reason, the following is strictly monitored and enforced: *No pornographic pictures or images. Doing so you will get you be banned for 2 weeks. *No profanity in profiles, comments and chat. *No insults or trolling. *No useless/irritating edits. *No double hyperlinks. Discrimination of any kind will not be tolerated. Any use of discrimination will cause a permanent ban on your user profile. Further abuse by making a new profile, will result in a permanent ban on all wikis, being traced to your IP address. Creation policy Hero-DeckMasters Wiki recognizes new information is always added to the Hero DeckMasters game, therefore adding new pages or articles is necessary to reflect this. This policy helps ensure that the best practices are used in order to make all articles and pages flow together. Pages To create a new page, simply copy and paste from a similar page through the "edit page" option. This is the easiest way to add content correctly, so it takes less time for beginners to become successful. If you decide on using a totally blank page, there are standardized templates that can be entered. Advanced users will normally go this route. For more info on the most common templates used, visit the Manual of Style. Categories Categories are to be made if at least 5 pages are compatible with the category that you wish to be created. Do not tie categories to a page if there are more than 9 categories tied to it. Refrain from flooding/tying pages with categories that are: *Redundant *Incompatible with at least 5 pages *Not related to the context of the page Discussion policy Hero-DeckMasters Wiki discussion policy is a set of guidelines for using and maintaining blogs, article comments, talk pages, user talk pages, and Message Walls. This policy helps ensure the stability, consistency and professionalism of the wiki. ; Blogs You can create and comment on blogs as long as it is related to Hero DeckMasters Game and/or Hero-DeckMasters Wiki. ; Article comments You can comment on any page or article, as long as it is related to the page. Please do not use nonsense talk. ; Message walls You can send messages on user walls. Anything is fine as long as you are not insulting and/or trolling. ; Hero-DeckMasters chat Everyone is welcome to start or join a chat in progress as long as there's no use of profanity and discrimination. Edit policy Hero-DeckMasters Wiki recognizes that not all information on a page can be accurate, therefore we rely on everyone to help contribute by editing content on articles or pages in this wiki. This policy helps ensure edits are performed in the same fashion. ; Editing You are allowed to edit a page as long as the edit is consistent with content already displayed. Do NOT add comments to a page by editing. Comments can be placed in the comments section found on each page. ; Adding You are allowed to add missing content to a page as necessary, as long as it remains consistent with the content intended to be displayed. ; Renaming At certain times, a page will need to be moved or designated a new name. You are allowed to rename a page as long as the moved content is consistent with the name. Redirects are necessary unless you are sure all links to the page being renamed have also been changed. Media policy Hero-Deckmasters Wiki permits the use of media to further enhance the reader's experience. To help ensure the stability, consistency and professionalism of the wiki, this media policy is a set of guidelines for uploading and using media. Images ; Personal images You are allowed to upload your own personal images on this Wiki (if desired) for use on your profile. ; Image format The preferred image format is .png, as it has no compression artifacts and supports transparency. Ideally, every image uploaded to the Hero-DeckMasters Wiki should use the .png format. However, exceptions are given to .jpg for screenshots and .gif for some images. Image format specification: *Hero Figure: .png *Hero Card: .jpg/png *Character: .jpg/png *Icon: .png *Skill banner: .jpg/png *Skill activation and action animation: .gif *Screenshot: jpg/png (png recommended) *Area background: .jpg/png (png recommended) *Wallpaper: .jpg/png (png highly recommended) ; Transparency Certain images should be transparent. As images are often used in templates and galleries, transparency adds a much greater level of professionalism. This specifically applies to icons and similarly small images. In-game screenshots should not be made transparent. If you do not know how to adjust an image's transparency or lack the software to do so, upload the image and another editor can assist by adding transparency and re-uploading it. ; Cropping With the exception of certain in-game screenshots, every image should be cropped to show only the card or character at hand. ; Low quality/resolution Low quality/resolution images are acceptable but they will be replaced with higher quality/resolution images as needed (if any). ; Renaming files Image files must be renamed prior to uploading relevant to its target page. Do not upload it with a nonsense name or numbers. ; In game screenshots Limits: *'Decks': 3 in-game screenshots per deck covering specific game characters with specific captioning (ex: easy battle, multi shot, or rear guard). *'Skills': 1 for skills during real time duel (highest level skill will be used). *'Areas': 1 and must be shown without characters in view. *'Cards': 2 for base (level 1) and maxed level cards. ; Watermarks Images bearing official watermarks are prohibited in this Wikia as it may be considered advertising and violates wiki policies. Also credibility to such is questionable. Videos You cannot upload videos to Hero-DeckMasters Wiki but you can embed it to pages from YouTube. Make sure it relates to the pages and are appropriate. Up to 3 videos are allowed to be placed on every page and admins will select the best 3. The usual ones are official trailers from the official websites. Category:Site administration